metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
Zebes pronunciation In case you didn't know, the official pronunciation for Zebes is already mentioned in the article's Trivia section: The official pronounciation of the planet's name is "Zeh-bess". However, it is sometimes mistakenly pronounced as "ZEEBz" or "Zee-bees". -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 16:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Curious name... You wouldn't happen to have based your name off of me, would you? Mr. Anon 18:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I always confuse your guys names, I can never tell them apart. -Sylux X RE: SOPA No, they really did recall SOPA yesterday, in the attempt to have more time to rewrite it and make a bill that doesn't piss off the entire internet. http://www.eurasiareview.com/21012012-sopa-death-celebrated-as-us-congress-recalls-anti-piracy-acts/ The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, but you'd be seriously paranoid to take it down and would simply piss people off. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mobile Site Must Die Not exactly much I can do. I don't use cell phones and the like. Talk to wikia staff. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : . Though you could try looking in your preferences to make it so you never enter the mobile version. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Upper right hand corner of the page, hover over your name. There should be something saying My preferences. Or you could just use . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:37, January 26, 2012 (UTC) "Images" template Just a reminder: always place the template at the top of pages that are in need of images, like Dark Luminoth and Transport to Sanctuary Fortress (Torvus Bog) for example. Thank you. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 23:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Article Neutrality Articles are to take a neutral stance on things. Please don't insert whether you think one theory is more likely than another. Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :You could look at the ship thing a number of ways. You were actually the first person I heard to suggest it was DS. I personally don't think it is DS because she doesn't seem to be the space ship type, especially considering she could just float through space. And DS is a really boring villain, and I don't hope she returns. :The request system is a formal process. Wikitroid:Requests for Access is the page for making requests. He states he intends to run at some point. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Dark Samus is just a clone. She isn't even an interesting clone. She is merely PHAZON Samus. Big whoop, she has a cool design. And if you think about it, she is simply a mere pawn to Phaaze. The SA-X was far better. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) For future reference... There is a list of people who have rollback here, and a list of admins here. The most active are myself, RoyboyX and MarioGalaxy2433g5. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} ( • • • ) 00:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Your signature Under Royboy's proposal which is likely to pass, your signature would be in violation. Because you are a prominent user here, I thought it best to inform you so that you aren't forced to adopt a sig you don't like later. Mr. Anon 02:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Can you tell me what it says in the signature section of your preferences, ? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Image template Rather than adding Category:Pages in need of images to pages in need of images, please add the images template to the top of the page. You can do so by adding if you are using the code/source editor, or by going to the section of the editor that says templates, click add other template, and click "Images", if you are using the visual editor. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 21:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :BTW: I remember you supporting Roy for adminship. You might want to comment here. And I recommend keeping an eye on to keep up with these kinds of things. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Perma Ban I traditionally don't do perma-bans. If I ban him forever, I would either have to ban his IP forever, potentially blocking innocent people sharing his address, or not block the IP and allow him to create a new account tomorrow. Most users don't come back after their blocks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :When I said "Most dedicated user" I wasn't kidding. Though, if you care about the site, you are more likely to return. The vandal obviously doesn't care about the site. :The wiki was started in 2005 as mentioned on Wikitroid:About. I personally joined in 2007, not long after the release of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Watermarks We generally discourage uploading images that are watermarked, meaning, images that have a symbol of a website on them (like the green and white mdb on Metroid Database artwork, or NextGenerationWalkthroughs, or My Cheats. Try to find a screenshot without a watermark, if this is not possible, try asking someone else (such as me) to do so, or use the Images tag on whatever page. Thanks! --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 02:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images Galleries are usually for when we have too many images on a page then we have space for, if they don't fit anywhere in the article (example, it wouldn't make sense to place the Metroid Prime 2 promotional cookie anywhere), or if people are just being lazy. What to do depends on the article. If the gallery is there for a specific purpose (usually concept art), don't remove any images from it. For the Echoes article, I'd recommend looking around the site for images. You can add more, there is no reason not to. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I meant you can add more images to the article. You don't have to upload your own, you can look around the site for some. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Is it legal? It is legal. I recommend checking out whatever guidelines they have on it. However, anything beyond using the article as a reference or to get images is probably discouraged. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Hey, you haven't been on for a long time. Is everything good? Sylux X 14:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow. This might tick you off, but I can't find enough to do, lol. Sylux X 19:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, as old as my hair and a little older than my teeth. Another lame joke. But actually, I'm turning 14 in june. Sylux X 21:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy Do you have trilogy? Sylux X 21:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Just looking for someone to exchange credits (vouchers) with. In D.C., where I live, most don't even know what Metroid is, let alone own Trilogy. Sylux X 02:33, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I gotta check. I got almost all of the vouchers. When I get my number, I'll leave it on your page. Sylux X 14:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Must be an east coast thing... the only thing people talk about at my school is Call of Duty and sex. -_- Sylux X 15:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :No, no no. I live at the east coast and that is all the people talk about at my school too. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :HA! Mine too! User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:54, March 25, 2012 (UTC) So I'm not the only person who doesn't worship COD! Sylux X 19:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) (COD has corrupted our society.) Ooh, that's tough. Probably 2 things: You know the Metroid Labs on Elysia? Well, when you open the door at the entrence, a body that had been mauled by a Metroid pops up behind a door and faids before my eyes. I first played Corruption when I was nine, and I saw this at 10:00 in my friends basement (Him and I are the only people in D.C. who know what Metroid is and that Samus is not Male or a robot) and he was 8. I must have cried for an hour after that, lol. The other time was when I was playing Echoes, and one of my Autistic brother's friends (He really is Autistic, not trying to be mean) asked me why "That Covenant Elite" (Who was a Dark Commando, bad memories) is getting sucked into another dimension (DarkBurst). His friend didn't have Autism, so it made me even angrier. Wait.. how is that scary? Ah. Who cares. I had to spit it out sooner or later. Sylux X 19:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I had just turned 9, and I was in my basment at 10:00... and my parents weren't home.. Actually, my parents aren't in the millitary... my mom is a property manager and my dad is on the SWAT team. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Airport SWAT. He also trains others when there isn't some dilusional guy with illegal cargo. Also, check the bottom of my page... it's only mechanical areas though. May the Light of Aether guide you. 19:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I heard that they are putting them in surgically o_0. Pat down ain't going to fix that. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 12:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: What'd I Miss? Roy abused sockpuppets in an attempt to gain power. That is NOT something that flies well with people... That is something that shouldn't go unpunished. IDK why he saw you as a threat. Maybe to his desire to merge with Metroid Wiki perhaps? Either that, or he saw you as an annoying n00b, but there isn't much threat to that... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I realized what you did: You asked Roy to help on ASW. Roy said no, because he had an enemy there, then, you proceeded to ask THE VERY ENEMY IN QUESTION, the one who was "helping" Roy in the recent coup that got him banned, why Roy had bad blood with the place. Ironically, if you had looked at the top of that very talkpage, you would have found part of the conflict between Roy and Insurgence. I actually sorta laughed when I first saw that. Roy really hates it when people are nosy towards his past. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::About Sylux, he is a bit inexperienced at the moment. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's true. I honestly have no plans for becoming an admin. Personally, I don't really want new users coming to me to ask questions... ;) :::MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Trust me, Roy's conflicts won't be a problem... :::No, thank you. I really appreciate it when I hear comments like that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Roy I was talking to Roy on IRC yesterday, and he wanted to appologize. He wasn't sure if you would have supported the merge or not. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :He is getting a review after one year. I shortened his term last time and that didn't work out well. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::He tried to prevent The Exterminator from becoming admin using sockpuppetry, and planned to get rid of me and FastLizard4 (who can be extremely helpful at times). He is being PUNISHED. I'm not going to let him back in until he learns his lesson. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::We gave him far too many chances. There is nothing he can do to get me to trust him again. I don't feel he should ever be allowed to return. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 04:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Bob for mascot While I'm at it... Please vote at Wikitroid:Requests for Comment on whether Bob should become the new mascot of wikitroid (whatever that means). Also vote on any other requests. (This is Wikitroid's policy writing system) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) FAQ If you can think of any suggestions for our FAQ, can you leave them on Wikitroid talk:FAQ? Thanks! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, can you think of any questions that should possibly be answered on that page? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 10:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC)